Spy Torture/List of Cats
This is the list of cats in the series, Spy Torture. KEEP IN MIND. IF YOU HAVE CLAN NAME, YOU ARE REBEL. TRIBE NAME, SPY ARMY. Silverstourm - Dark of Night (Dark) (Spy Army) a jet-black she-cat with amber eyes. She is very smart and quiet, but often rebellious at times. She is a good fighter, but won't fight unless there is a good, solid cause. HIMG - Tornclaw (Rebel) brown tabby tom with green eyes and one torn ear. A fierce cat, but secretly likes kits; he would love to have his own someday. He is big and one of the best warriors. He likes to hunt, but prefers a battle situation. Icy - Mystery of Falling Feather (Mystery) (Spy Army) a reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes and lighter brown speckles on her cheeks. She is very aggressive, but mysterious, and one of the most intelligent cats. She is resourceful and nothing will stop her from getting her job done. Artimas Hunter - Pathway to Frozen Star (Star) (Spy Army) a pretty black she-cat with a white chest, stomach, muzzle, and tailtip. She's a romantic and would do anything for someone she cared for. When she's upset, she gets closed off and cold. She has some skill with herbs and some skill with fighting, but she's kind of got a paw in each world. Rainsplash987 - Roanfur (Rebel) sleek red she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Roanfur is a rebel, hot-headed with a tongue as sharp as her claws. She doesn't bow down to anyone, and plays soley for herself. Very few things can capture her true loyalty, but once they do, they have it for life. Stargaze66 - Stargaze (Rebel) night black she-cat with sky blue eyes and a splotch of white over her left eye. She's sarcastic, has a short temper, fiercely protective of her loved ones, has brute strength when it comes to battle. Warriorlover12345 - Cleverpelt (Rebel) a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and jaggedy cutting off white paw and tail tips. She is a sore loser (in a good way), very good at hunting, and has a short temper. She is sneaky and awesome.She can be a strong fighter if provoked by other clans. Mistybrook - Thunder That Roars Loudly (Thunder) (Spy Army) a white tom with gray eyes and a deep scar across his left cheek. He is most intellegent of all the cats, and is always one step ahead of his enemies. He can easliy sneak onto an oppenent without struggle. He maybe rude, unkind, and shows no mercy to his enemies, but in his regular mood is the monotoned and usually keeps to himself. Most of the time he tries to make himself useful, but at other times he just relaxes. Avalanchestrike - Tornadostrike (Rebel) handsome, dark tabby tom with blue-gray eyes and a white lightning-bolt shaped marking on forehead. Is a kind, but rather mysterious tom who is extremely intelligent and quiet. Often reserved and prefers to keep his emotions (and feelings) to himself. Is very independent, rebellious and prefers to be in solitude or with his few best friends, but he is willing to help anyone. Is somewhat of a social outcast despite being good-looking. Gingerear - Rush of Howling Wind (Rush) (Spy Army) light ginger tabby she-cat with very dark orange, almost red stripes and golden-yellow eyes. Rush is one of the best hunters in the tribe, and she knows it and takes pride in it. Before Ash died, Rush had never killed another cat, but then her close friend Red died. When Snarl took power, she had the oppurtunity to get her revenge, and she found that she likes the taste of a cat's life-blood. She has become one of Snarl's strongest supporters, and she combines her hunting skills and bloodlust by serving as Snarl's best assasain. She also watches the other cats in the Spy Army to make sure they remain loyal, and if she finds a traitor, the traitor will find Rush's jaws around their neck. Rush has become absolutely insane and has lost every scrap of her conscience, having been completely brain-washed by the idea of the Spy Army and Snarl. Mistybird - Beechleap (Rebel) Sandy looking she-cat with bright blue eyes. Beechleap is quiet, reflective and idealistic. Interested in serving her Clan, and nothing else. Well-developed value system, which she strives to live in accordance with. Extremely loyal. Adaptable and laid-back unless something truly important is threatened. Mentally quick and able to see possibilities. Interested in understanding and helping cats. She has some toms fawning over her. Red - Rainflight (Rebel) a pale gray tom with darker flecks and dark paws; he has blue eyes. Rainflight is a very mellow tom, quite shy in actuality. He's submissive and obedient, preferring to follow the commands of others than initiate any plans. Comparatively, Rainflight acts like a kit around those he's friends with. He loves to jump and scamper about, hunting for fun and mock-fighting. His little sister Bramblepaw has died. He's just a bit upset over that, as he thinks he should have protected her. KachiUkaia - Stonehaven (Rebel) a brown-and-gray mottled tom with vivid blue eye. Stonehaven is very firm on his belief that they should rebel. He doesn't back down from any fight or his opinions. He can, however, be a good friend if he needs to be. He hasn't heard from his family, who is part of the Spy Army, for a really long time and just wants to be accepted somewhere. Brighty - Brightsong (Rebel) ginger and white she-cat with green eyes. Nice, but cross her and she'll have your eyes out. She isn't an enemy you would want! Her parnets abandoned her, and she was raised by a strict queen. Potatoes1076 - Scatterleaf (Rebel) Fluffy tortoise-shell and white she-cat with green eye.Hyper, clever, a bit strange. Scatterleaf is a very social cat who likes most cats. Loner most of her life. Stormy(second one) - Flame of Bright Fire (Flame) (Spy Army) Very small reddish ginger tom with amber eye. He had a few bad experiences as a kit, so he is very secretive at first when he meets you. Once he knows you, he is really funny, nice, and a loyal friend. Didn't have a pleasant kithood. Most cats know that much, but not quite exactly what happened. Icy(second one) - Nightfire (Rebel) long-furred gold-ginger tom with blue eye. quirky and incredibly smart, but outgoing and funny. He can have a shy side though. Born in the tribe, but was taken to the Clan around 7 moons. He has a huge crush on Mystery of Falling Feather, as he always has. Cinderstar of ThunderClan - Hawkflight(formely known as Flight of Startled Hawk) (Rebel) Golden brown tabby she-cat with chocolate brown stripes and amber eyes. She is kind, smart and rebelious. She does what she likes and doesn't listen to orders very well. a bit feisty. Outgoing. She was originally part of the tribe, but din't like what was going on there so she left for the clan. Her brother, Flying Eagle at Sunrise, is still a part of the tribe. Cinderstar(second one) - Flying Eagle at Sunrise (Fly) (Spy Army) Golden Brown tabby tom with chocolate brown stripes and amber eyes. Sensible, doesn't like to break rules, loyal to the tribe, calm, very intelligent, kind of quiet. He was born in the tribe along with his sister Flight of Startled Hawk. When she left and became HAwkflight, he tried to pursuade her to stay, unsuccesfully. BCEngine - Eclipse Rarer Than Jewels (Eclipse) (Spy Army) A white tabby she-cat with fiery golden eyes, with a jet black narrow stripe going from her nose, running down her back to her tail tip. Kind, strong, and loyal, but she will be very fiery at times, usually clawing at rocks or at other inanimate objects when you make her mad. She couldn't bare to hurt someone on purpose, unless she's in battle. She is a brilliant fighter with all sorts of new tactics she tries out on the fields of battle. She was born in a Clan, but as a kit (She was very briefly named Autumnkit,) Escaped her horrid, abusing birth mother and found her way to the tribes. They renamed her, and she was adopted by a much kinder queen in the tribe. Darky - Spark of Scorching Fire (Spark) (Spy Army) Tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes. Secretive, quiet, has a sharp tongue. She came into the Tribe escaping the rogues she used to be with. She would have been social and talkative, but the way the rogues treated her gave her the personality she has now. Gingerear(second one) - Pebbles on Bottom of Stream (Pebbles) (Spy Army) dappled gray tom with big, almond-shaped dark blue eyes. He is loyal, shy, quiet, but brave. Once, Pebbles enjoyed life, but now he hates it. He won't think of betraying the tribe he was born in, but he hates killing the Clans for no reason, and he hates Snarl for what the tom did to his tribe. He secretly hopes that one day, the tribe will return to the way it was under Ash. Gingerstripe - Eagle that Hunts At Night (Eagle) (Spy Army) Eagley like. White chest with brown stripes. Shadowy but bright if you know him. Born as a rogue, he was found inside the waterfall as a youngster. Wikia Contributor - Creamheart (Rebel) White and orange she-cat with blue eyes. Once kittypet, became loner then joined clans. Wikia Contributor - Moon that Glows in Water (Moon) (Spy Army) white she-cat with gray on her...tips of her ears, tip of her tail and paws. She is sweet and kind. Came from the clans went to the tribe and changed her name. Wikia Contributor - Silver Mine thats Underground (Silver) (Spy Army) Silver tom with icey blue eyes. Aggresive and blood-thirsty. Born in bloodclan and lived with them untill adulthood.(The bloodclan part was not part of Spy Torture, this wikia contributor wanted the description like this.) Tater(second one) - Sun That Shines on Water (Sun) Dark ginger she-cat with white and paler ginger stripes down her back, blue-grey legs, and amber eyes. Sun is a very shy cat who rarely talks. She is very patient but if you annoy her she'll claw your ears off. She was born as a loner, Scatterleaf's sister, but while Scatterleaf joined the Clan, Sun joined the Tribe. Spirit - Ananta (Spy Army) crimson tabby tom with classic tabby striped of black down sides and two stripes connecting from his ears to his dark amber eyes. Ananta is mysterious, handsome, and brave. Will face even the largest cat in a battle and has the scars to prove it. He has killed many cats and takes much pride in the fact. His mother went insane about a week after he was born and tried to rip out his throat. He can slip into the shadows almost as if he just disipeared into thin air. His mother's name was Kia. He loves to kill cats, pretending that they are his mother and is a great assasin. He refuses to give up the name his mother gave him and will fight for it. He will kill any cat on earth if they had even met his mother. Ananta would betray the Spy Army at the first chance he got. He is known for his long claws, almost three inches. He re-enforces his claws with the claws of the dogs he killed. He likes to drink the blood of cats for who knows why. Bramblestar2521- Spirit of Falling Leaf (Spirit) (Spy Army) A brown tabby with white paws and beautiful green eyes. She is emotional, can be sometimes extra-sensitive. Cares a lot for a specfic tom (Crow's feather lingering on leaf- Crow), and is mysteriously sad everytime you look at her. (Former mate- Thrushclaw- rebel forbbids them together, so they killed him) She is always caught in tears, so can be really snappy when someone stares at her for more than a heartbeat (not incuding Crow's feather lingering on leaf). Bramblestar2521(second one) - Crow's Feather Lingering on Leaf (Crow) (Spy Army) Crow looks exactly like Jayfeather, but is more grumpy and has light gray fur. Eevee - Pikesplash (Rebel) Pikesplash is a white furred tom with darker, faded spots and some stripes and a black forepaw and tailtip. His eyes are a cold, icy turquoise that are smudged with a pale sea-green, his nose is a reddish-pink with a black dapple on it, and he has a shallow nick in his left ear. As for his personality, he's very colorful. He loves drama and will take any opportunity to witness it, or be the one causing it. He often gives strange nicknames to the other cats based on their personalities, and sometimes calls herbs by names he's created himself (for example, catmint would be 'The Ancient Healer of Coughs"). He also shouts battle cries he's, of course, invented himself ("CLAWS OF THUNDERRRR!", "SONG OF STEEEEEEL!", etc). Luna - Leaf that Changes Color (Leaf) (Spy Army) She is a silver tabby she cat with white paws and tail tip and emerald green eyes. She's caring, loving, and able to trick or confuse people easily and admitting to her mistakes even at the worst costs. Born to the Spy Army leader and their mate, she vows to trick and minipulate the rebels to get information. Eventually falls in love with a rebel. Luna (second one) - Raina (Spy Army) She's a speckled gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. She's rude, hateful, and angry and is only kind to her mate and her daughter, Leaf that Changes Color. Born in Twolegplace,but then she meets the leader of Spy Army and falls in love with him. Soon she descovers she is having his kits and joins him. Later she gives birth to her only daughter, Leaf that Changes Color. She is secretly proud of her daughter and the army and wants to one day have more kits. Bluejay - Ice (rogue) Ice is a slender she-cat who has the intellegence of a fox. She lives alone, and has radiant blue eyes and long legs. She's more of a shy, quiet cat and stays away from the fighting. AV7G - Rowanfeather (Rebel) - golden tabby she-cat with thick, medium-length fur, amber eyes, and a nick in her right ear. Rebellious, spunky, and highly protective of her loved ones. She will speak up for what is right, and is not afraid to show anyone her claws, even if it's a leader or StarClan warrior. She would die defending her clan. Born into ShadowClan by a WindClan mother and ShadowClan father, Rowankit--the only kit of the litter-- was quickly transported to WindClan after learning her father worked for the Dark Forest and she became untrusted by her SC clanmates. During her apprenticeship, she met a handsome, powerful tom and Rowanfeather gave birth to their single daughter, Tigerkit. Rowanfeather is still enjoying her days as a newly-made warrior and nursery queen. (ooh long) AV7G (second one) - Wolf that Bounds in Snow (Wolf) (Spy Army) - Large dark gray tom with shining yellow eyes, a snow-white chest, underbelly, and shredded ears. Vicious, and non-merciful, yet caring to his family and friends. He is a newly-made cave guard, yet believes everything belongs to him, and will fight to keep anything that is rightfully his. Born into the tribe along with his brother Wing of an Angry Hawk, and his sister Shimmer of the Moon, Wolf quickly became one of the strongest to-bes in the tribe, and is fiercely loyal to his littermates and friends. Wolf eventually met a pretty she-cat within the tribe and he hopes for the gift of his own kits soon. Duskwind13 - Shadowheart (Rebel) - All black she cat, except for one ear that is tipped with white, eyes are stunningly green. Quiet, and hides her emotions so no one knows how she actually feels. She was captured by Snarl, and held captive for a long time, she hides parts of her past because she doesn't want anyone to think she's weak beecause of the horrible things. Holly - Echo of the Stream (Echo) (Spy Army) - She has silky long fur, and sharp blue eyes. She has low tollerance for cats she has just met, but for family and friends she is very nice to! She was always quiet, and is a bit of a loner in the midst of everything... Fasty - Ice of Melting Rock (Ice) - She is a white she-cat with blue eye. She is clever, thoughtful and intelligent. She always captures more rebels in leaf-bare, as her white coat camouflages her perfectly. She is ,usually, spying on the rebels, and tells all of their plans to the Spy Army. She prefers fighting more than hunting and loves to eat any kind of bird. Vee - Flight of Scorching Fire (Flight) (Spy Army) - Small pale ginger tom with lighter paws, ears, underbelly, and tailtip. He has darker stripes down his back and on his face. He has soft, wide blue eyes that seem to never blink (he blinks for a living though). He has a long tail with a creamish tuft on the tip. His nose is a slight pinkish-cream color, as are the insides of his ears and his paw pads. His fur is short and slightly scruffy at some places (shoulder, forehead, etc.). He is caring to his friends, but is merciless on the battlefield and kills anyone he can, as long as they're on the opposing force. He loves seeing blood, be it his own or someone else's, but he doesn't like getting hurt. (insert name here) is really sweet to cats he likes, and will often good-naturedly play pranks on them. He likes being with others, but may go on walks occassionally, just to think about stuff.(SUPER LONG VEE, WHY IS THIS SO LONG OMG) Clever - Runningfrost (Rebellion) - Silver and white longhaired she-cat with blue eyes. Scar on shoulder. Brave, stubborn, cocky. Kind, a heart that can break, smart, lively. She has no intention of becoming a leader, but she is a pretty good one. She is fun loving and determined. She is caring, but is absolutely ruthless to defend her Clan, friends, and what she believes. Leggo - Hail of Winter Storm(Spy Army) - Gray and white with visible fangs. Hot-haeaded(eaisly annoyed) doesn't take any guff hates kits. Was almost murdered by her sister and parents. BC - Nightspark (Rebel) Tortoiseshell she-cat with a thin frame and dull yellow eyes. Normally happy, but not the sharpest tool in the shed. She can be absent minded and very clumsy, and many rebels belittle her. However, despite her thin frame, she is very strong and can carry out many tasks. Past-Clan born